Slipped Away
by Orpah
Summary: America becomes ill with a disease that affects his entire being. What will the outcome be?
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me in a dream! Which is not nearly as crazy as it sounds! This one is going to be sad though, so if you have a problem with sad endings, then maybe you shouldn't read it...

And I don't honestly think this could happen, except in extreme circumstances. Gemina is helping me with this one because she's a good sister and I love her. ^^

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

England could only feel an empty sadness in his chest as they eased the door open, the silence in the house almost morbid in and of itself. He didn't want to see what he knew he was going to find, but he knew he couldn't just leave him that way.

No one was in the living room, and France murmured that America couldn't have made it up the stairs, so he had to be on this level.

The group moved slowly into the dining room, but it was empty too. Dishes sat unwashed on the table, and there were shards of dinnerware flecked with blood on the floor. A plant had been knocked down from its place on the window sill, though it was long dead, so it hardly made any difference.

England could only feel his dread building as they moved into the kitchen, which surely would be the worst of the rooms. He was quite right.

The cupboards had been completely emptied, and pots and pans were strewn across the floor. It appeared that bedding of some kind had been stuffed into the largest cupboard, and England's heart fell as he pulled back the blanket. But no, there was nothing there either, and England felt a brief relief until he remembered what he would end up finding.

There was only one room left on this level, as several members of the group knew. The den, America's favorite room.

It was also a mess, with pillows and games thrown everywhere, and it appeared that the game system had been broken. The corners of several of the pillows appeared to been chewed on extensively.

It was then that England spotted a tiny form, lodged in between a small table and the couch. He felt his heart give a lurch, and leaned over, carefully easing the still body out from its hiding spot. The other nations were watching with solemn expressions as England held the small form close, stroking its head.

France put a hand on England's shoulder sympathetically. "Angleterre, you shouldn't hold his body so close... It might make you sick." England ignored him, shaking his head.

He'd never thought such a thing was possible... But it had happened right in front of their eyes. In the course of a month, America had been utterly destroyed.

* * *

_One month earlier...._

England was awakened by a phone call in the middle of the night. What kind of idiot called in the middle of the night?!

"Hi England! It's America!" Of course it was, who else could it have been? England glared at the phone. "What do you want, you bloody wanker? What are you thinking, calling me in the middle of the night?! I was sleeping!"

"Oh. Sorry. Well, anyway, I just wanted to let you know there's been a kind of accident at my place..." America said, sounding slightly awkward. England raised his eyebrows. "What kind of an accident, America? What did you do this time?"

"Well, it's not a huge deal, but a supervirus was kind of released by mistake, so everyone over here is going to get a really bad case of the flu... I'm closing off my borders so it doesn't spread. I thought you might like to know," America said earnestly, and England could detect a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Fine then. Don't do anything stupid and make it worse, okay?" England said, voice only very slightly concerned. America was too big to fall from the flu, after all. It would pass, and then things would get back to normal.

"Of course I won't! I should be better in a month or so, so see you then!" America hung up the phone abruptly, without waiting for England's goodbye. Which was just as well, considering what England had had in store for him.

England grumbled, getting back into bed. Of course America couldn't have waited until morning... Did he do everything just to be annoying or something? Well, at least if America had the flu, they would be able to get things done at World Meetings instead of listening to his ideas all the time. Or maybe they could just an intelligent talk, England thought, forgetting that there were plenty of other unreasonable people who came to world meetings.

In any case, he'd prefer to go to bed now. He'd rather not worry over America's problems just now, the superpower should have no problem getting out of it. He'd learn to be more careful from now on, if anything.

/AN/ Anyway, in case you couldn't tell, this isn't historically based. It's a future one, but not certainly not a likely future, in my opinion. America's calling everyone to let them know he's sick now...

Also, I just wanted to take a moment to salute any one of my readers who haved finished a chemistry course. It is difficult, and I fear I shall fail it!


	2. Chapter 2

I almost forgot about this story! Which is totally a shame, because I liked it and I wanted to update it frequently! But, anyway, I hope there are still some who are interested in it!

Oh, and I didn't fail chemistry, in case you were wondering!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

The next day was a world meeting, and so England went. As he entered the room, he saw a large screen being set up, with a load of wires attached to it. Estonia was fiddling with it, lips pressed together in concentration. India hung over his shoulder, reading out of an instruction manual whenever he seemed to get a little flustered with all the wires.

England walked up, intending to ask the pair what they were doing, but before he could, an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He ground his teeth, growling at the assaulter indignantly, "France! Get your bloody arm off of me!"

He earned a chuckle from the liberal country. "Aren't you happy to see me, mon ami?"

England grumbled, and turned his head away, ignoring France. "India, Estonia, what are you doing? Is this for the meeting?" Estonia didn't even look back at him, plugging in another wire as he replied, "Yes, it's a telecommunications system... I set one up at America's home not too long ago because he thought it would be cool, so it's only a simple matter to have him present at this meeting."

England's heart sank, but only a little. What, no break from the country? Couldn't something good have come out of him being sick at least? He was about to say as much, but then the screen came to life. America's face, and the upper part of his body, filled most of it.

"Hey guys! What's up?" A beaming smile adorned his face, though he was a little pallid. He was wrapped in a blue comforter, and sporting a plaid pajama top. A typical array of toys, documents and magazines flooded the background. England couldn't help but grimace at the mess.

"We're about to start the meeting, so if you've got your presentation..." India said, putting the manual back in the box. America grinned wider, fishing around for papers.

"Okay, guys, so this is my idea for what we should do about the ozone layer..." he started, holding up a piece of paper with pictures on it. England sighed. It was going to be a long meeting...

* * *

A few days went by with no contact from America, and England had not been worried. However, this call gave him reason to at last to worry, at least a little.

Unlike the last phone call, this one did not come in the middle of the night. England was perfectly awake when it came, and more than perceptive enough to pick up the tired, raspy tone in which America spoke.

"Hey England... I just wanted to call, see how you're doing and stuff..." America said, slight sniffle in the middle of his sentence. England raised an eyebrow. "Don't 'hey' me! You're so bloody impolite!"

America laughed, but England continued. "You sound bloody awful! Are you even taking care of yourself?"

"Yeah, well, I was kind of calling about that... I seem to have shrunk a little, and all my clothes are too big..." America was cut off by England. "Don't tell me you're not eating enough like a bloody idiot!" He didn't mean to sound so caring, really, he didn't, but it just kept coming out that way. He wasn't about to see America get himself utterly waylaid by the flu!

"That's the thing! I'm still eating plenty, and I'm not, well, skinny or anything... Does that sound normal?" America had always been a bit of a hypochondriac, really, though he disguised it well. England groaned. "Maybe you just lost a little weight, America. It's not like it'll hurt you, you could stand to lose a few pounds..."

"Hey! England! Come on, I'm not fat!" America pouted on the other end, and England smiled slightly despite himself.

"I never said that. Now, make sure you eat healthily, and don't do anything stupid, understand?" England got a rather careless "sure, sure..." in response, which was probably the best he would get anyway. He sighed. "Goodbye, America, call me when you have a real problem."

"Wait just a second, I had another question!" America's indignant voice practically cut England off.

"Alright, what is it now?" England said exasperatedly.

"I can see better now. I mean, I dropped my glasses, and I realised I could see more clearly than before! My vision's not twenty-twenty or anything, but it's kind of weird..." came the answer.

"That's not a question, but it is strange... Maybe there's some sort of upside your supervirus or something. I really have to go now, so goodbye!" England had a meeting with his prime minister, and so would have to leave America alone with his wonderings.

"Alright, fine, bye!" America said, chipper as always. If not more so, really. England hung up the phone with a sigh. Whatever was going on with America sure seemed strange...

/AN/ Can you see where this is going yet? I hope you're enjoying the story. It will get more interesting in later chapters, I swear... Really, this was one of the boring chapters...


	3. Chapter 3

Well, finally I'm getting a move on this! I hope you haven't minded the wait! Gemina and I have brainstormed the rest of the story, so it's a matter of me being able to write it all down now!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

It had been an entire week before America had called England again, and this time, he sounded less than calm.

"England! I-I can't reach the top shelf!" His panicky tone practically made England panic too, but he shook himself. "America, were you able to reach it before?"

"Of course I could, and I can't reach the top of the fridge anymore either! My vision's perfectly clear too, I can't find Texas! I-I think I dropped them somewhere, and now they're gone! England, what's wrong with me?" America sounded near hysterics, so England cut him off before he could keep freaking out.

"America, calm down; panicking doesn't help anyone. It might be the effects of the supervirus," and here he winced in sympathy, wondering how many people America must have lost so far, "so you're just going to have to weather it out. You'll be well again before you know it..."

"O-okay, okay, I guess you're right... Sorry I totally freaked on you, it's just, this is so weird, I feel so strange, you know?" America babbled nervously, and England could just envision him running his hands through his hair.

"I know, I know, but you should be fine. Nations have gone through this sort of thing all the time, like the bubonic plague, the black plague-" England was cut off by America, who hurriedly reassured himself and England, "You're right, I've been through flu epidemics before, I'll be fine... But it's still raging, England! I'm afraid... that it will spread further and cause more death..."

"It'll be fine, America, you'll bounce back. You always do," England said sagely, switching the phone to his other ear. He heard America release a breath into the phone. "Yeah, I guess you're right... I probably sound so stupid to you, you must have been through this sort of thing a million times..." America sounded somewhat sheepish now, and England could picture him rubbing the back of his head in that way he always did when he was embarassed.

"You're young, America, I'd expect you to be boneheaded," England replied in his usual short tone, glad the worry was finally over.

"Hey! Come on, I wasn't that bad!" America pouted over the phone. England chuckled. "I really must be going now; I'll see you at the next meeting, alright?"

"Okay, bye!" America chirped, and England hung up the phone.

* * *

It took India and Estonia longer than England would have expected to turn back on the telecommunications system, but eventually they did it.

The screen was blank, just waiting for someone on the other end to connect, and England realised America was late. How typical. They set all this up for him, and he doesn't even bother to show up on time!

Flickering to life, the screen showed Alfred's face and upper body on the other end. But England stopped and stared, as did most in the room.

America had changed since they had last seen him. Not only was he not wearing his glasses, which was a distinct change, his face was softer looking. His cheeks appeared more babyish, and his eyes seemed bigger. He was also noticeably smaller, not just shorter like he'd told England. He grinned at the stunned group.

"Hey guys! What's up?" There was silence in response, before France burst out with, "Mon Dieu, America! You look like you've lost a few years!" Chattering immediately followed after, with nations speculating on how he came to be this way.

America, however, would have none of it. "Hey, hey guys! Pay attention! It's okay, England said this sort of thing happens all the time!"

All eyes were turned on England, who sputtered, "America, not like that! Nations don't get younger that fast! I thought you were just getting smaller!" America's easygoing expression faded, and his eyes widened.

"Am I dying?" he shrieked, his blanket thrown off his shoulders as he stood up in alarm. His forehead was now clipped off on the screen, and his t-shirt, stains and all, was visible from top to bottom. England winced.

"No, no, at least, I don't think so..." England said, unaware of how uncomforting the statement was.

"I _am _dying!" America wailed, and France groaned. "America, calm down! No one's ever died of growing younger!"

America sniffled, but stopped wailing. "But I'm sick too, what if that will kill me?" France sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're too big a country to fall to one disease, so don't go planning your funeral just yet."

Germany spoke up next. "Whatever's going on, we should try and keep an eye on America. Something is amiss here."

"Ve, but how will we do that when we can't go to his house?" Italy asked, sitting back in his chair like someone half awake. Estonia spoke up then. "It's simple, we'll leave the telecommunications system on, and someone will be here at all times."

"Very good, Estonia. Who wants the first shift?" Germany asked, looking around as though he were choosing. Canada raised his hand, but no one noticed, so when Lithuania raised his hand next, he was declared first shift.

America watched curiously. It was rather touching, really, that they'd do this for him. But did this mean they expected him to be at the screen twenty-four seven?

/AN/ Yes, America is growing younger! Congrats to those who guessed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Sporky, you make me laugh a lot. Did you know Iceland has like no trees except a few dwarf ones? I know! I'd totally feel like I was going to fall into the sky!

Anyway, here goes the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

They'd all agreed on six-hour shifts, and now, after Lithuania, Australia, Ukraine, South Africa and Israel had all taken turns, it was England's turn. He sat down in one of the chairs in the meeting room, wrapped in a quilt provided for him by Lithuania. The nation was very thoughtful, he'd surmised, and was probably still awake even now worrying about 'Mr.' America.

But, Lithuania had been living with America before the second world war, so it was understandable he'd get attached. It made England slightly jealous, considering how long it had been since he'd spent any considerable amount of time with his former colony. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course.

Now, America was nowhere to be seen in the screen, and it was when England would usually be sleeping. He yawned, wondering if America would show up at all, when that childish face suddenly appeared.

"See, Israel, I found- oh... Hi England..." In America's hands was a book, Harry Potter if England was reading it correctly. He raised an eyebrow. "Trying to get Israel to read those books? You know she doesn't have the time."

America shrugged. "Well, I thought maybe she'd like to hear it while she was here. But her shift's over, huh?"

England nodded. "Yeah... So, are you still eating junk food? Because in your condition, you really should be eating better."

America snorted. "I'm stuck in the house, England. Where am I going to get better food? And don't call it my condition; it makes it sound like I'm pregnant or something." Not that he was that disappointed that he didn't have access to healthier food. He liked junk food better. It was addictive like that.

In fact, now that England was talking about food, he suddenly felt hungry. "Excuse me a minute, I'm going to get my dinner..." It wasn't his usual time for dinner, of course, but his schedule was thrown completely out of whack by all the spare time he suddenly had. He got up and went into the kitchen.

England waited, eyes starting to flutter closed. He probably dozed off, because what seemed like a millisecond later, he was awakened by shouts. "England, quit being such an old person! Wake up already!"

"I'm not elderly, America, and I wasn't sleeping! I was just closing my eyes for a minute!" England snapped, already fully awake. America sneered back. "Closing your eyes for fifteen minutes? I don't think so!"

"Well, so what if I was sleeping? I'd normally be sleeping now!" England retorted defensively. America just continued to grin at him, singing, "England's a senior! England's a senior!"

"Quit being so childish!" England snapped, and America's grin faded. There was silence for a moment, before America broached it. "Do you think I'll stay young like this?"

England was thoughtful. "I don't know. China'd be the one to ask."

"I guess I'll ask him, then," America replied awkwardly. England leaned over, checking the chart they'd set up. "China should be here in about five more shifts... You can talk to him then, I suppose."

"Yeah, I will," And America yawned widely. "You know, I'm getting tired... I'm going to go to bed, k?" England nodded. "Okay, you do that. I'm going to see if I can catch some sleep too."

And America left the screen. England readjusted the quilt, eyes sliding shut. Some sleep would be very nice...

* * *

A couple of weeks progressed this way, with America growing steadily younger each day. Now, he seemed well under preteen age, and about as mature.

"I don't have to chew with my mouth closed if I don't want to!" America bellowed at the screen, and France frowned back at him. "America, that is horrible manners! If you're going to sit in front of the screen and eat, you should at least try not to be disgusting!"

England chuckled, watching the pair fight. It had been England's shift, but France had stopped by for who knew what reason and promptly started fighting with America.

America was red-face angry, snarling at the screen, "You're stupid! I'm turning this off!" England's face went pale, and he practically shoved France out of the way to face the screen.

"No, America! We need that on so we can see-" and, as America pushed random buttons, the screen clicked off. England gaped at it for a moment, before flipping out his cell phone. "America, pick up!"

America did pick up. "What?"

"You turn that system back on, do you understand?" England said sternly, both hands gripping his phone. America's reply was disheartening. "I took all the wires out! I can't!"

England groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "France! You'd better get Estonia, or we're going to have a problem!"

France shook his head, taking out his cell phone. "Hopefully America will not stay this age, no?" England gave him a glare. "Well, you weren't exactly helping by making him mad, frog!"

Ignoring him, France spoke into his phone. "Yes, this is Estonia? Good, you're going to want to get down here... we need you to talk America through setting up his computer... Yes, I know... Well, if you'd rather we ask India- Okay. Okay, fine, just get down here soon, alright?"

France closed his phone. "He's coming. We'll be back in contact before you know it."

"You hear that? We'll be able to fix- America? Are you there?" England gaped at his phone. The brat had hung up on him!

/AN/ I plan on doing a different point of view for the next chapter, even though it's been pretty much England's point of view thus far. I hope you're enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 5

And now, it shall be from Canada's point of view for part of the story! Btw, a book I think you should read: Secret History of the Mongols. It's the only history of the Mongols written by the Mongols, so it's cool and doesn't portray them as just bloodthirsty savages.

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Estonia had arrived, and he tried hard, he really did. But America would generally misunderstand whatever he was told, and Estonia knew it was time to give up when the nation forced a plug that didn't fit into an outlet that didn't match. He turned towards France and England, face drawn.

"It's hopeless. He won't follow my directions," he murmured, closing his phone. He subconsciously straightened his tie, cleanliness being a foremost trait of his. France facepalmed, feeling somewhat guilty over his role in the catastrophe. England, however, chuckled humorlessly.

"Well, he's always been too headstrong for his own bloody good. What else could we have expected?" All of the others nodded, though Estonia seemed frustrated with himself. "I can't believe his intelligence is so far gone he can't follow my directions. I would have expected it to take longer..."

France's eyebrows knitted together thoughtfully. "Maybe it means his government is crumbling faster than his population."

England's heart sank. An epidemic could only get worse without someone to regulate the masses. If America's government had indeed crumbled, then there was sure to be widespread panic, and where there was widespread panic, there was always sure to be unnecessary death. The mob mindset would take over and they would kill whoever they believed responsible, which may have been the cause of the government's demise in the first place.

"In any case, we need to have a new system now. Maybe we could check in with him every half an hour?" England announced this with a slightly gruff tone, as usual covering up just how deeply this was affecting him. His plan seemed sound, and both of the other nations nodded.

France put his hair behind ear a slightly awkward manner. "And this time I'll be careful not to anger him... He might cut the telephone cord or something. Though the little one has temper, so I don't know how easy that will be."

England almost suggested France not talk to America at all, but he caught himself in time. He knew that despite all America's French jokes and France's criticism of Americans, they had a bond that would not be broken any time soon. It had been forged in the Revolutionary war, and WWI and WWII had only made it stronger. The years since then may not have helped it much, but it was still there.

Right, only a half an hour until the next check-in. England prayed that America would not find anything sharp or dangerous and play with it, though knowing his house it was fairly likely.

* * *

_A few days later_

Canada was very worried over his brother, peering out his window and trying to see into America's house. However, all he could make out were the same pieces of furniture he could usually see from here. It only made his gut crawl with concern for his twin- or was he his younger brother now?

He'd heard from the others throughout these three and a half weeks how small America had gotten, and it worried him not only because America was shrinking, but because he remembered what America was like at that age. He had been so reckless, seemingly unafraid of getting hurt... though when he did get hurt, he'd bawl like a baby. He'd always been able to pull himself together after that, though.

Canada could only hope he was as resilient as he had been back then.

Suddenly, however, the phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts. He scrambled for the phone, putting it to his ear. "Hello? Matthew Williams speaking."

"C-Canadaaaaa!" Came the wail from the other end, startling Canada. It was America! He tried to stay calm while the other was being hysterical. "America! What is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"There's just- There's something in my house! You hafta to come down!" Canada's gut twisted at the demand. No one could get to America now, even if there were something in his house. And Canada hoped to high heaven there was not.

"Calm down, America, I'm sure there's nothing there..." But at Canada's words, America broke into fresh bawls. "But I'm so alone! I don' wanna be alone! Please come down, I'm scared!"

Canada felt extremely guilty now, because he would normally come down whenever America had a problem, even if he could do nothing. Plus, America was just a child, and he was frightened. It wasn't right! He should be able to go to his brother!

"I-I can't, America, I'm so sorry," he explained, voice dripping with sorrow. America sobbed into the phone. "But I need you! I need you, you're my brother! Just, just please come down! Please!"

"America, I can't! It's too dangerous... I'm sorry, but I really can't." Canada couldn't think of any other way to explain it to the child on the other end. Nothing seemed to really get through. "I'll come and see you as soon as you're better, alright?"

"But Canada-" Canada cut America off, trying to keep him from freaking out. "Wait, wait just a minute, I'll send Kumajinko to keep watch over your house, alright? He'll keep you safe, but he can't come inside."

America sniffled on the other end. "O-okay... Will he come soon?"

"Yes, I'll send him on down, okay? Goodbye, I love you." Canada waited for America to respond, before there was the whisper of, "I love you too, Canada..."

And with that, he hung up. Canada sighed. Better tell Kumako about his new job...

/AN/ Yes, I included that Canada always forgets Kumajirou's name... Poor America...


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry this took so long... Something came up rather unexpectedly, and then we went to a family reunion. I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

England had stayed at his post in the meeting room, pretending that he didn't care as much as he did. His actions made it quite clear, however, to the other nations in the room his feelings. Canada shifted uncomfortably. "I sent Kuniko down to watch America, so I think that-"

"Angleterre, don't be so sad... It will all blow over and he'll be back to normal before you know it." France unwittingly cut Canada off, unaware that he was talking. He put a hand on England's shoulder, though the Englishman shrugged it off.

"I'm bloody fine, you know." It was completely unconvincing, despite the mild irritation embedded in it. The room was empty other than the three of them, though it felt as though it were only the two of them to the elder pair. Poor Canada, though just as worried as the other two, as usual, was forgotten.

"Of course you are." France decided to cut the other country some slack. He knew America was his baby, really, even if England tried to forget it at times.

England checked his watched impatiently, head cocked to the side. He sighed, an irritated sound, before putting his arm back down and surveying the room for what had to be the thirtieth time. France bit his lip, then spoke in a consoling tone, "Maybe we could check a couple minutes early... I'm sure America wouldn't care."

England hesitated, then nodded with a sigh. He felt like a nervous parent, checking in so often, but with the state America was in, it was certainly justified. He flipped open his phone, using speed-dial to reach America's place.

The phone rang for a minute, making England worry through the seconds that this time, America wouldn't pick up, that this time, he'd hurt himself or forgotten how to use a phone. But then the excited voice came on, and he released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Hi. Hi! Dis is- Dis is America!" America's language skills had been going of late, and it scared England to no end. It was only so much longer until he couldn't talk at all, or walk, then a little longer until he couldn't lift himself, and then until he could barely move at all, and what would become of him then?

"Hi America, this is England. Do you remember me?" England spoke slowly and clearly. There was a pause on the other end, then the bright exclamation of, "Engwind! You're my buddy!"

"Yes, yes I am, America. Are you okay? Does anywhere hurt?" They'd been over this so many times over the past day or so, but somehow it always seemed to be new to America. There was a long pause before the tiny tot spoke again.

"I got toes. I love you-" and here the voice became a little more distant as America presumably forgot to speak directly into the phone "-And I know where the baffroom is."

Irrelevant, yes. More than enough to make England's heart ache? Indeed.

England swallowed, more and more unsure of America. The little one had been getting increasingly random, like he didn't bother to listen to the question before coming up with an answer.

"And I like ice cream, and candy, and cake..." America babbled on, and England could only believe it was because he didn't have anyone else to talk to. He cleared his throat loudly, and America stopped.

"Did you eat anything?" He waited patiently for a response, and in due time, he got one.

"No... Engwind, I can not get the food!" This was followed by a pathetic sniffle, for England had just reminded the distractable babe of his dilemna.

"Well, calm down, it's okay... Remember, there's some crackers and biscuits in the... left cupboard next to the drawer. Just look in there, alright?" He was using a gentler tone, hoping that America would listen this time.

"Okay, okay, I go look!" And with that, he cheerily hung up the phone. England sighed, looking over at France. There was no telling how long this would go on.

"He's even worse than before. I'm afr- thinking, thinking that he might regress to too young to care for himself soon," England said, which really was ludicrous. The child wasn't old enough to take of himself as it was.

France patted him on the shoulder. "We can only hope it does not, mon ami. We will call him in the next half an hour, do not worry."

A half an hour later, they were answered with a ringtone. America was lost to them.

* * *

_The Present_

America's favorite spot had been under the large oak in his front yard. Alright, it was his favorite spot outside. But they couldn't have very well buried him in front of his tv, England reasoned numbly.

It was a cloudy day, which England though appropriate. All the nations gathered around the tiny mound, where a plaque on the tree denoted the occupant of the grave.

_A hero to friends, family and the world. Rest in peace._

The stinging in England's eyes told him he was crying, and he didn't fight to stop it. Why America, out of all of them? Why? He'd been so full of life, so young... Why had he been taken away from them, and in so painful a way?

He knew these questions would never be answered. He'd stopped believing in God some time ago, so there would be no one to ask. All he could do was hold on to memories, as he had with so many of his own people. America would not ever be forgotten.

The group filed away, after each paying their last respects. Flowers were left on the grave, of many different varieties. Each state's flower had been found for this last occasion. England was the last to leave, turning his back on one of the most important people he had ever known.

"Goodbye," he whispered, and left with a heavy heart.

In the bushes not too far away, brown eyes watched curiously, and baby hands crawled forward hesitantly. With the death of the old comes the birth of the new...

/AN/ And that ends it! I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I did!


End file.
